Awaken the night
by Azul the blue
Summary: After a battle, Optimus begins acting strange. As the flurry of life goes on, the team finds itself in peril as doom closes in on them...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:Woot, a story that's up my ally- besides humor. Horror! :P**_

Bulkhead ducked from Prime's blade.

"You will die today, autobot!" A voice hissed, not Optimus', but his nemesis, Megatron.

His optics were no longer blue- instead, they were a sickly purple.

Bulkhead dodged another hit. "Come on, Optimus! I know you're in there!"

Suddenly, Prime screamed and shrunk back. When he looked up, his optics were their normal blue.

"K-kill me, please..." Optimus rasped.

"No! Optimus, you have to fight it!"

"No hope..." The Prime twitched. "N-no chance." He head dropped, and he stood up, hissing.

Bulkhead stepped back.

"Fool! You think that you'd stop me?"Megatron hissed. "Think again, weakling!'

"Optimus, I'm sorry..." Bulkhead hit Prime in the chest, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Th...thank you, Bu-bulkhe-head." Optimus' optics turned blue, before fading.

Bulkhead bowed his helm. "I'm sorry it had to end this way, Optimus..."

The Prime twitched once before dying, never to move again.

_One month earlier..._

Optimus had been jumpy for the last few days, Bulkhead mused. At no reason, he'd spin around looking positively _terrified._

And just now, he'd begun to speak to himself...

"Optimus, are you okay?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, just fine. Why do you ask, Ratchet?" Prime looked a little startled by the question.

"Well, you're acting weird." Ratchet grunted. "You sure nothing's wrong?"

"Ratchet, _I'm fine!_" Prime snapped unexpectedly. "For Primus' sake, leave it, will you?"

Ratchet drew back. "See? That's exactly what I mean!"

Prime twitched. "Ratchet..." He said, obviously a warning. Ratchet paid no heed.

"For the last week you have been acting like a swarm of scraplets are on your tail. Now, you're talking to nobody but the walls! Something is wrong with you, I don't give a frag what you say!"

Prime stood up to his full height, glaring daggers at the medic. "Well guess what, _creator,_ I don't give a frag about what you say, either! Now leave me alone or I _will_ throw you out!"

Bulkhead looked at Jack, who had witnessed the whole scene.

"Uh, hey, guys?" Jack began nervously.

"_What?_" Both warring mechs snapped.

"Has anyone not taken notice that 'Bee's doing something with Arcee that looks so much like our method of reproduction?"

Ratchet growled, "Those little slaggers! Where?"

Jack pointed down the hall. "There."

Bulkhead turned to Optimus.

The mech was still glaring after the medic, but his optics... weren't their normal baby blue. Insteadm they were a deep blue, tinged with purple.

"Woah!"

"What?" Optimus' optics quickly turned back to their normal color.

"Your optics just changed color!"

"What?!" Optimus looked at him like he grew another head.

"That was awesome! Do it again, Optimus!" Miko said, getting to her feet.

Before anyone could react, Ratchet stormed in. "What is going on in here?"

Suddenly a new voice chimed in. "A new nightmare..."

Bulkhead almost screamed when the lights went out.

Ratchet shouted,"Stay calm, it's just a blackout!"

When the lights came back on, Optimus was _gone._


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: This chapter's supposed to be a little creepy at parts... Enjoy. :/

_Darkness. Eternal darkness. He was falling into the void. The pits. There were many words, all meaning the same thing. A bottomless hell._

* * *

Bulkhead shivered. "Anyone notice it's kind colder here?"

Arcee rolled her optics, a habit she picked up from the humans. "It's Alaska, Bulk. What'd you expect, the Sahara?"

"No, but I thought it's be a little warmer!"

Suddenly, the ground collapsed beneath them. He heard Arcee scream. Bulkhead screamed as well, but it was silent.

The last thing he heard was a desprate, pleading voice crying out to him. Trying to stir him.

"_Wake up!_"

* * *

_And it was said that forever that thy shall fall, into the depths of the underworld, to be eaten alive by one's own self. No one could save them. There was no way out. This was where you go if you were denied before the heavenous world above. There were no second chances. Forever they stand, forever you fall._

* * *

Bulk yawned and sat up. " 'Cee?"

"I'm here, Bulk." Arcee came into his view. "Thank Primus you woke up."

"What happened out there?" Ratchet asked.

Bulkhead shook his helm. "Dunno. We were just walking along, when suddenly the ground caved in."

"Like a land-slide?" Jack offered.

"Perhaps." Ratchet huffed.

"How's Optimus?" Bulkhead asked, lowering his voice.

"Worse. I had to sedate him so he wouldn't hurt himself."Ratchet looked clearly concerned. "I've run every scan you could run. They all say nothing's wrong- but there is something wrong, slaggit!"

"Maybe he's losing his mind?"

"I don't know..."

"Um, guys? We're still here, you know." Jack said.

* * *

_If you don't right your wrongs, you'll fall. You'll have such pain inlicted upon you you will die in the afterlife. Please save yourself please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'll respond to guest reviews in the story,okay? They have no account of , so I'm replying here.**_

_"Guest 9/28/13 . chapter 2_  
_this is so interesting, what is going on in optimus' mind!?"__** You'll see.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Don't cry, don_ _'t cut. Don't fear, little one. You are safe in my arms tonight._

* * *

Bulkhead sighed, and looked at Bumblebee and Arcee, who were fighting again.

"Did too!"

"_Did not!_"

"Did too!"

"_Did not!_"

"Did not!"

"_Did too- oh you little slagger!_" Bumblebee growled.

"Hey, guys, knock it off! Do you want the Hatchet to come in and hit you with his wrench?" Bulkhead said.

"I heard that!" Ratchet called from the other room.

"Whoops..." Just then, the base alarms went off.

Fire alarms, to be exact.

_Wheeljack!_

The flames came roaring into the room, consuming them all.

Again, he heard the cry.

"_Wake up!_"

* * *

_Don't watch me bleed, please make it stop...  
_

_Or I will come back.  
_

_And you will pay for letting me die._


	4. A teeny-weenie author's note

_**Hey guys. I've gotten some people wanting me to update: Well, I'm terribly sorry I'm slacking behind, but I'm working full-time on "No more time" I will, however, write the occasional one-shot. If you want one to call your own, let me know, okay? :P**_

_**Anyway, sorry again. If I write two chapters of "No more time" this wekk, I promise I'll give y'all a chapter of this. Also, I plan on changing the title...  
**_

_**Chao for now!**_

_**-Zuzu out!  
**_


End file.
